forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of the Monkey
| demonym = | population = | races = Boars, bears, leopards, and monkeys | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} The Cave of the Monkey was a cave located in the Kun-Yen Shan mountain range. Description Located deep in the Kun-Yen Shan mountain range, itself part of the larger Yehimal mountain range, stood the Cave of the Monkey, home to the greater spirit Monkey. The cave was an important mythic place for many of the different faiths of Kara-Tur, as its home spirit was greatly tied to the founding or teachings of many of those faiths' most revered figures. Considered little-known and hard to find, the cave was located in a deep, narrow valley in the mountains, only accessible through a maze of passes and other valleys. Its tunnels extended far into the depths, and included a number of caverns, sinks, and pits. The valley itself was a small sub-tropical forest, full of oak, pine, and bamboo trees, surrounded by the jagged icy rock of the high mountains. The actual home of Monkey was a series of large caves, each furnished with some of the most expensive furniture, rugs, paintings, and treasure, much of it stolen from around the world. The cave system was actually located in its own demiplane, located between Toril and the Celestial Bureaucracy. Its purpose was to allow Monkey to easily travel between planes via gateways located in the caves. While the cave was seemingly unguarded, Monkey had actually trapped the gates leading to it. One could enter the caves from Toril freely, but one couldn't leave without knowing a password. The gates leading from the cave to other planes worked the exact opposite way, one could freely leave into the other planes from the cave, but one could only enter the cave from the other planes by knowing the password. Inhabitants While being the home of Monkey himself, the cave and surrounding valley were also home to a number of wild animals such as boar, bears, leopards, and monkeys. Appendix References Category:Caves Category:Demiplanes Category:Divine realms Category:Locations in Kun-Yen Shan Category:Locations in the Yehimal Mountains Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations on Toril